


Good Out Here

by MeteoraWrites



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Multiple Soulmates, Post-Episode: s04e03 Good Out Here, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Nick's afterlife is an endless field of flowers on a perfect day. And the best part is that he isn't alone there.~~~~~~Now featuring art by AnoniA





	Good Out Here

**Author's Note:**

> I want to note I was crying the whole time I wrote this. Like, full on ugly sobbing.  
> Episode two made me not hate Nick and Luciana being back together, hence the multiple soulmates tag. Because I need them all together in the end and to all be happy.  
> I also want to thank AnoniA for their awesome art! Hope you all enjoy it

Nick heaved a contented sigh as he looked up at the blue sky above. The clouds were floating past slowly; lazy wisps that made soft designs against the vast brilliant blueness of it all. The breeze was soft, warm but not too humid or dry as it passed over him and made the blue bonnets, daisies and other wildflowers sway gently. 

He wasn't sure how long he laid on the soft ground among the flowers before he heard someone clear their throat to his left. He didn't bother looking, too at peace to care for the first time in what felt like ages. 

"You just gonna lay there for all eternity, or are you gonna get up and give me a proper hello?" 

Nick turned his head towards the owner of the voice, his eyes wide in realization at who it belonged to. "Troy?" He asked, already pushing up onto his elbows to get a better look at the man standing a few feet away. 

Troy was smiling, that slightly crooked smile that made his face light up and look young and boyish. He looked good. He wore a loose blue button up that made the blue of his eyes pop, a white t-shirt beneath that that was exposed thanks to the top few buttons being undone, his (ugly) tan cargo pants, and those damn combat boots that Nick gave him hell for because they took forever to unlace. 

As Nick pushed himself to stand Troy came forward and wrapped the shorter man in a tight hug. It was warm and comforting, just like that night outside the bazaar all those years ago. Nick wrapped his arms around Troy and held him just as tightly as Troy was holding him, his face burying in Troy's neck as he bit back a sob. "How? How are you here?" Nick asked, voice managing not to break on him, but just barely. 

"This is the afterlife, Nicky. I'm here to show you around. Keep your company. Looks like were some kind of soulmates or something else that's cliché like that." Troy said, tone light with a touch of humor as he pulled back and held Nick at arm's length by his shoulders. He looked Nick up and down appraisingly before smiling again. "Been keepin' an eye on you, ya'know. I'm really glad you found Luciana and got to have that time with her. You'll get to see her again, by the way, but for now it's just gonna be us. You ready?" 

Nick blinked away tears and nodded, his hands coming up to grab hold of Troy's wrists and grip them tightly, to ground himself and confirm that Troy was real if anything. "Is she gonna be okay? Are they going to be okay without me?" 

Troy gave a sad smile. "I don't know. But we can watch, and be here for them when it's their time." Troy explained, his right hand coming up to cup Nick's cheek and wipe away the tears that had started to fall. "I missed you." 

Nick nodded his understanding at that. "I missed you too, Troy. And... And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said, voice cracking as more tears made their way down his cheeks. A storm of emotions kicking up his his chest. Sadness at the memory of how he couldn't save Troy. Anger at his mother. Loneliness and regret at the way everything went from there. 

"Sssshhh. Hey, now. None of that. I know. It's alright now. No more tears. You hear me? It's alright now." Troy said as he pulled Nick into another hug and held him close, the hand that hand been on Nick's cheek cradling the back of Nick's head now as the other came to rest on his lower back. "Everything's alright now. We're someplace good, and we're together. No more death, no more running. You're finally home, Nick." 

As Nick clung to Troy he felt all his sadness, fear and pain bleed away, replaces with all the love he felt from Troy, from his family, his friends. After a long moment he pulled away from Troy's embrace and wiped his eyes on his shirt sleeve. "It's really okay now?" He asked, knowing the answer was really and truly yes. 

Troy smiled and nodded before leaning in and giving Nick the softest, warmest kiss that the younger man had ever received. It made him feel like he was floating as his eyes slipped closed and he leaned in to return the gesture. 

When they both parted and opened their eyes again Nick found himself smiling at the look of pure joy on Troy's face. "So, you're gonna show me around, huh? I'm ready when you are." He said as his left hand found Troy's right and he laced their fingers together. It felt like coming home, holding Troy's hand like this. He felt at home here. 

"Then let's get started." Troy said before turning and leading Nick off to wander through the endless field of flowers ahead.  

It would be a few years before Luciana joined them, and when she did that was when everything was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
